His Funeral
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: need i say it  sam x danny


HIS FUNERAL

Dear Dannys journal,  
I know Danny may have said that there was never going to be  
another entry in you, but I guess now it means from him. I'm writing  
this to say he was wrong. Alot of people cared about him. And I loved  
him. I read his entires and noticed that he always says that he feels  
like the one person that doesn't have someone to love that loves him  
back. He was wrong about that to. I love him. I always have. This is  
Sam, by the way. I can't believe he did this. He gave up in a ghost  
fight. He just lay down and let vlad kill him. Everyone knows his  
secret now since the fight was on the news. Everyone knows that he  
gave up. In my speech I'm going to tell them why. Yes, I wrote a  
speech. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. It's so hard  
to look at his parents. And I have to drive there with them. It's hard  
to look at jazz too. I feel like part of my heart has been ripped out  
and torn up and stomped on. My life will never be the same. I feel  
broken. I'm going to keep this journal and write about us. Well, I  
have to go. It's almost time for your funeral, well Dannys, and I have  
to walk over to fenton works. Bye.  
-Samantha Manson

I closed Dannys journal as tears started streaming down my cheeks and  
grabbed my speech off my desk.  
I looked round my room and sighed. More than half the stuff in it was  
Dannys. He hadn't had any other friends so me and tucker split his  
stuff. Tucker gave me most of his share since he knew that I was and  
still am in love with Danny.  
I was driving in with the fentons and my parents were going to hop on  
the next flight home from Paris. I grabbed my black, floor length  
strapless dress from my closet and my black headband with the veil on  
it and got dressed quickly. I put on black lipstick and black eye  
liner, grabbed my purse, flipped down my veil, and left the house. I  
walked quickly down the street, and when I arrived at fenton works  
they were all in the fenton RV waiting for me. I smiled weakly and  
jazz grabbed my hand when I climbed in. I flinched slightly from the  
contact, but then rested my head on her shoulder.  
"you okay Sam?" she asked  
"no" I said and my voice broke. "I feel empty"  
She rubbed me knee and kept my hand. I looked at our hands and tears  
started streaming down my face as I remembered that the last time I  
had any physical contact with anyone was hugging Danny. That was  
actually the day I found out.

Flashback

I hugged him tight.  
"see you tomorrow Danny" I smiled  
"yup. Call me tonight" he smiled  
"alright" I said and he ran out the door. Around 15 minutes later I  
was watching tv when an 'emergency newscast' interrupted my show. As  
soon as I saw Danny on the screen I shrieked and ran out the door. I  
ran as hard as I could towards the high school, which was where he was  
when he was on tv.  
I got there in time to see him give up and drop to his knees. Vlad  
delivered the crushing fatal blow and I screamed in horror.  
"Danny no!" I shrieked. He reverted back to fenton and I knew I was  
too late. I heard someone approaching me when I dropped to my knees  
and cried as the crowed swarmed him. I looked up and when I saw it was  
maddie I yanked away from her and when the crowd cleared she saw her  
boy on the ground dead.  
"DANNY!" she screamed and ran forward and I turned and ran home  
sobbing hysterically, afraid to see my fallen best friend.

End flashback

"we are here Sam" jazz said and helped my out of the RV. I looked up  
as we got out and noticed that the sky seemed to reflect my mood. It  
was gray and depsessing and raining. The sky is crying for Danny I  
thought  
We started walking and right in front of the doors I stopped, afraid  
to go any further, knowing that if I went in and saw him I would have  
to accept the crushing fact that he was gone. Jazz noticed my trouble  
and pulled me slightly and I finally followed. I walked in and sighed  
in slight relief when the casket was closed.  
"they are going to open it later when we get to the graveyard alone  
for you to say goodbye" jazz whispered and I nodded  
We took our seats and the foleys sat beside us, and when my parents  
got there they sat beside me. I didn't touch them at all, and  
considered jazz lucky that I was touching her. Tucker came up to me  
and placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, then launched out of  
my seat and hugged him tight. I started sobbing and Tucker soothed me  
quietly.  
"I miss him so much" I sobbed into his neck  
"I do to Sam" he replied and I felt my shoulder getting wet with his  
tears, but I didn't care. When we broke away he smiled weakly at me  
and I tried, but couldn't smile back. I gave him one last quick hug  
and sat back down as he returned to his seat.  
I never realized how different my life would be without Danny. I can't  
call jazz 'sis' anymore. I can't call Jack 'dad' anymore and I can't  
call maddie 'mom' anymore. He called them that. I can't have physical  
contact with anybody because it hurts me. Jazz should consider herself  
lucky. Tucker is a given, I guess. He was my best friend and dannys.  
And he still is mine. And dannys in a way. Just like no matter what  
I'm going to be dannys girl. I can't listen to music anymore, I have  
basically stopped living. God I miss him.  
I was brought out of my thinking by maddie walking up to the stand.  
"well, how do I start. I never thought I would have to go to my own  
sons funeral. I thought it would be him going to mine. I can't believe  
he is gone. He was taken to early and I can't explain how much pain I  
am in right now. I remember one day we were in the park and he saw Sam  
and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Keep in mind he was four. They  
became friends immediately when he caught her staring back at him." I  
smiled slightly when she said that. "I remember when you used to  
always run in the kitchen and scream 'momma momma!' and then hug my  
legs and say you loved me. I remember when you said our first word. It  
was momma. Your first sentence was 'i love my momma' I felt so happy I  
thought I was going to explode. I remember when you were extremely  
protective of your sister, even though she is older than you. I  
rememer one day she came home crying and you asked what's wrong and  
she said that a boy names Scott had made fun of her. You marched down  
the stairs, found him, and beat him up. I remember eveything Danny  
baby. I love you and I will miss you forever; my precious baby boy"  
she finished and ran away from the stand, sobbing uncontrollably. I  
was sobbing now and then Jack walked up to the stand.  
"Danny. My boy. I loveyou so much. I cant believe you are gone. I  
remember when you said there was a girl that you liked and I gave you  
a ring to give her, and had the name Sam engraved in it thinking it  
was for her and found out it wasn't, then a few days later you came up  
to me and said 'thanks for getting Sams name in it. I will give it to  
her at the right moment' I guess he never got the chance. I know I was  
never around alot because I was busy with my crazy inventions but I  
love you Danny, so much, and I will miss you forever" he finished and  
walked away from the stand.  
"Sam next" maddie said and I dried my cheeks and walked up to the stand.  
"he did get the chance. Ive been holding onto this ring for so long."  
i said and pulled out the ring. "Danny, Danny, Danny. I can't find the  
words to describe how lost I feel without you. I feel empty. Danny, my  
best friend, my closest friend, my rock, my personal body gaurd. I  
will miss you. I remember when we were walking down the hall with  
Tucker and Paulina asked you to go somewhere with her and you agreed,  
and looked back in time to see me furiously punch a huge whole through  
a locker. I remember when we would have sleepovers and watch horror  
movies and I would scream and cling to you like my life depended on  
it, even though it was a fake scream and an excuse to hug you. I  
remember when you were being controlled by freakshow and couldn't  
break the spell, no matter how hard you tried, and when I fell off the  
train and You heard me scream you immediately snapped out of it and  
jumped off to catch me. I remember opening my eyes in shock when I  
realized You had broken The spell and saved me. I remember all the  
times we got called lovebirds and both immediately denied it at the  
same time and then would blush. I remember when we were walking in the  
park trying to have a private conversation and we caught Tucker spying  
on us. We spent the rest of the night chasing him around town trying  
to kill him. I guess we aren't that mean since he is right there. I  
remember when my cat died and I climbed in your window and woke you up  
so You could comfort me. You didn't mind at all. I remember when we  
were on a roller coaster and my restraint came undone while we were  
upside down and You phased through the seat and caught me, and phased  
us back into your seat. I remember when we went out together and got  
completely hammered. I remember every word you have spoken to me. I  
remember every breath you have taken. I remember everything. I will  
remember that you gave up because you believed that you were unloved.  
I will remember that you gave up because people constantly told you  
that you were worthless and didn't mean anything. I will remember that  
you loved me, even though you did this. I will remember that you are  
my hero. I will remember that it's not your fault. Everyone kept  
bringing you down. I love you Danny Fenton and it hurts me so bad that  
you are gone. you were taken away from me way to early and it hurts. I  
didn't even get to tell you I love you more than anything. I never  
realized how essential you are to my life until you were taken away  
from me. So many thing In my life have changed since you left. I  
haven't made physical contact with anyone since you died except today  
when I hugged Tucker, and when jazz held my hand to comfort me. I  
can't call maddie 'mom' anymore because you called her that. I can't  
call Jack 'dad' anymore because you called him that. I can't call jazz  
'sis' anymore because you called her that. All because it hurts me. I  
almost couldn't come in today because I realized that if I came in I  
would have to accept the crushing fact that you are gone. It hurts.  
Before I go, I want to say one final time, I love you Danny. You were  
my sun and moon, the light of my life, and now that you are gone I'm  
blind and can't find my way. I'm broken without you. But the memory of  
you will live on. I'm pregnant, with your baby. I love you" I  
finished. I ran away from the stand sobbing hysterically and jazz  
hugged me quickly and went up to say her speech. I was sobbing  
hysterically in my seat, but somehow managed to slightly quiet down so  
I could hear her speech.  
"Danny, my little brother, yet somehow also my older brother. I love  
you so much. At first I didn't understand why you did this, but after  
Sams speech I do. It wasn't justified but you felt alone. I will never  
forget yu. I will remember everything. I love you so much baby  
brother. I can't believe your gone" she finished and ran away fromthe  
stand. She sobbed in her seat as Tucker walked up to say his speech.  
"man, I can't believe you are gone. I will miss you forever. I will  
never forget anything we did together. I will never forget everythig  
you taught me, and I will take care of Sam for you and make sure she  
stays out of harm. I love you man." he finished with tears streaming  
down his face and returned to his seat. There were a couple more  
speeches and then the coffin was picked up to be put in the hearse. I  
jumped up and grabbed it, even though men were supposed to do it, and  
glared at everyone that gave me a weird look. His parents had asked me  
to. We put it in the hearse and got in the fenton RV and drove to the  
cemetary. When we unloaded Danny and put him where he was supposed to  
be they opened the coffin for me. Tears streamed down my face as  
grabbed his hand and leaned down and kissed his cold dead lips. I ran  
my fingers gently through his hair and whispered  
"I love you Danny" before walking away. When everybody else showed up  
we stood for a few minutes and put the coffin in the ground, then  
everyone left. I stood and read his gravestone.  
'Daniel James Fenton / Danny Phantom  
Beloved son, brother, friend and hero  
1995-2010  
We will remember you  
We all love you'  
The fentons had pitched in some extra money so me, Tucker, jazz, Jack,  
maddie, and my parents had all signed it.  
"hey look, it's the loser visiting the freaks grave" I heard dash  
taunt from behind me  
"maby she's hoping she can die to and save herself the embarassment of  
going outside with that ugly face" Paulina said  
I turned and glared at them.  
"why are you here" I snarled  
"to make fun of fenturd" dash laughed.  
"yea. That hopeless freak. I'm glad he is dead" Paulina sneered  
I screamed in rage and before I knew what was happening my eyes were  
bright green and I shot them both with an ecto-ray. The wind started  
whistling and I screamed in rage at them, letting loose a ghostly  
wail. They ran away, comletely terrified and I followed them and beat  
them within an inch of their lives.  
"pieces of shit" I hissed and flew back to his grave.  
I reverted back to my normal self and bent down to kiss his tombstone.  
I turned to walk away and felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around  
and saw Danny.  
"Danny?" I asked  
"yea. Hi Sam" he smiled  
"DANNY" I screamed and launched myself into his arms, hugging him tight.  
"why did you have to go" I sobbed  
"I will explain when you join me. But they are letting my come down to  
say I heard your speech"  
"did you like it" I asked  
"it was beautiful Sam. And i love you" he smiled  
"I love you to" I replied  
"marry me?" he asked  
"of course" I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and slipped a ring  
on my finger.  
"I saw the ghost powers thing" he said "and heard that your pregnant  
with my child"  
"I thought the ghost power thing was kick ass, and yea I'm pregnant" I  
replied  
"I'm going to be a dad" he smiled excitedly.  
"I know. Yu have to try and visit our baby" I said  
"I will see what I can do" he smiled.  
Then we walked away hand in hand to see his parents and jazz.  
"guys? Someone wants to see you" I said  
They all spun around and as soon as they saw Danny, ambushed him. I  
turned away to let them say goodbye and felt a hand on my shoulder. I  
turned around and Danny kissed me.  
"I love you Danny" I said and he dissappeared with a final  
"I love you to Sam"


End file.
